


Inconvenient Wounds

by Cibee (Cibeeeee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dementor's Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibee
Summary: Written for the March Drabble challenge on the Drarry discord. The prompt was "Remember when".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Inconvenient Wounds

Draco became something different, now. From the bully to someone that tried to atone. He said sorrys and looked into people’s eyes when doing so. He understood when people didn’t forgive him and he was a little sad when people did. 

  
  


Then it seemed odd that this trajectory Draco was on went on landed them as friends. From after the war and all through three years of house arrest and grueling war trials. Draco was the very last to be tried — then Draco became convicted.

Draco became like a wound in an inconvenient place, for example: finger, or ankle or the tender patch of skin right above the heart, the wound is small but it never heals, since being in these place meant that it kept accidentally tore open as you go about life doing ordinary stuff like opening doors and walking through them and stroking your aching heart, it never heals. 

Draco became Harry’s regret: his inability to save him from the post-war frenzy; a second chance never to be had. He regretted kissing Draco — Harry was selfish and hurting and there was a wound forming in places he didn’t know would be inconvenient; he regretted not realize that kissing Draco would make Draco’s last moments before the Kiss unnecessarily worse.

Harry visits Draco still. He sees the vibrant that once was. Harry would place a kiss on still cheeks and ask, “Remember when—?” and he wouldn’t be able to finish it but waited for a reply that never comes anyway. 

Harry’s heart was put back wrong, as it was wont to happen when you had given it away.


End file.
